In the Arms of the Enemy
by Kagirinai Hana
Summary: [MirNar, Kikkag, MirInu, InuSeshKouga] This is actually a story that you might recognize. It is a repost of an old story. Originally it was taken off for content so I have revised it and added more as well. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ok. Like I mentioned. This is a repost of an old story that I had. And because I argued to the reason of why my fic was originally deleted, my original account was deleted. This was like a year ago and I have decided to repost it. I have fixed it so that there isn't any real major content so you guys…please don't be mean and take my fic away from me ;.;

Also I know the pairings I have are really weird but I was trying to challenge myself. It worked because the plot became so confusing that every time I wanted to write a new chapter I had to read the whole story over again. Sad isn't it? Ok well Here we go. Please R&R P I wont put up a new chapter until I have received at least 5 reviews…so if you read it…review it. Thanks

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. But i do own a Miroku costume and many other Inuyasha paraphernalia so P hahah in your face!

Chapter 1: Taken

Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked up to the sky to see where the laughter was coming from. 'Where is he?' he thought as he searched around frantically. He knew Naraku was there. His heartless enemy, he could feel it...and smell it.

"Come out and fight us you damn coward!" He screamed. The laughter got louder, and more maniacal. Inuyasha growled. 'How dare that bastard mock me like this'

"Miroku, get Kagome and the Jewel away from here! I'll take care of Naraku." Yelled Inuyasha as he spotted the man in his baboon fur covering. He watched as Miroku and Kagome ran off from the corner of his eye. He sighed and pleaded silently to Miroku in his head before launching into his first attack. 'Please keep her safe...'

Naraku

Naraku chuckled as he watched the monk and Inuyasha's wench run off. He would worry about them later. First he had to take care of the Hanyou. He sighed. He hated being held up like this. He saw Inuyasha launch and attack and he quickly shed his baboon pelt and got ready to fight, smiling widely. ' let's see what this Hanyou is made of' he thought laughing out loud. He moved to the side as Inuyasha clumsily slashed at him with the Tetsusaiga.

"Haha. Inuyasha, is that all you can do? I would have thought you had mastered that sword by now. I guess you are still just a weak half-demon after all." he mused.

He laughed once again at the anger that flared in the Hanyou's eyes. He quickly moved behind him and hit the back of his neck, hard. He shook his head as Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious and sighed in a disappointed manner.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge, Inuyasha" he said as he flew off after the monk and the girl.

Miroku

Miroku looked behind him. To his horror, Naraku was closing in on him. Had Inuyasha been defeated? Was he dead? He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and yelled over to Kagome.

"Kagome, give me the Shikon Jewel and run. Don't let Naraku see you give it to me. I have an idea." He was going to give Kagome the fake jewel that he had been holding and keep the real one in his possession until he knew that they were safe. Kagome ran up next to him and handed it to him quickly.

"Don't let anything happen to it Miroku" She said with a worried look on her face. He nodded and handed her the fake. He didn't need to explain to her what it was. She could figure it out on her own. He knew she was smart enough. Suddenly he saw Kagome rise up into the air and heard her scream in pain. When he turned around he saw Naraku holding Kagome by her hair and growled.

"Let go of her Naraku! She doesn't have the jewel. I do!" He watched as his face became twisted with amusement.

"My, my, how honest of you my dear monk. I'll be having the Shikon no Tama if you don't mind. Otherwise there may be some problems for you and your friends" he said, with what seemed as a wink. Miroku turned away and ran off as Naraku dropped Kagome, who had passed out in fear, to the ground. He ran as fast as he could but suddenly he was felt a hand grab him around the waist and lift him up. He looked down and saw Kagome had woken up and was chasing after them. Miroku pulled out the Shikon jewel and Yelled down to Kagome.

"Kagome! DESTROY THE JEWEL!" he threw the jewel down and watched sadly as Kagome shot one of her arrows at the Jewel....once again...the jewel would be spread out over the land.

Naraku

"What are you doing?!?!" he yelled as an arrow was shot at the precious Shikon no Tama.

"Your going to break it again!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

He watched in horror as his jewel...HIS JEWEL, was shattered into hundreds of pieces and scattered. He growled under his breath. They were going to pay. He would get them back for this. For two years he has waited for them to finish gathering the shards, and now, now it would begin again. Those bastards...but there was nothing he could do now but retreat and think of an idea to get them back. He was stolen from his thoughts of vengeance as the monk in his arms struggled to get loose.

He got an idea. 'Oh, how brilliant I am. I can destroy them using their own friend.' He smiled as he continued off to his castle with the confused monk hanging on to him for dear life. Oh how he liked the feeling of the monk clinging to him. He mentally slapped himself and glared at the sky. How could he be thinking such a thing? This was his enemy. ...' oh well.' he thought as he neared his destination. He would soon be bathing in Inuyasha's blood.

Miroku

Miroku clung to Naraku. Disgusted to be touching him, but fearing that he would fall to his death if he loosened his grip. He had no idea what was in store for him but he wasn't about to give up on his life just yet. He prayed that Inuyasha wouldn't be angry with Kagome for destroying the jewel. He looked up at Naraku and admired how he looked with the wind blowing through his hair...He was handsome, almost sexy. Even though he was disgusted with Naraku. He had to give him that. He continued to admire him for a few more moments before looking around him.

"Where are you taking me...?" He asked cautiously. He looked at Naraku and gulped as his glance was returned with playful eyes. Was Naraku just teasing him?

"Your going to be my 'guest' for a while my dear monk" Naraku chuckled. Miroku blinked. His guest?

A/N: OK that was my first chapter! What did you think? Please R&R!!!! Ok please please please. I will forget to keep putting up chapters if no one reviews. And I will personally thank each person who reviews and put them after each chapter ;;; ok yes that was a bribe. BUT I NEED YOU PEOPLES!

hehe. Thanks. P


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the second chapter… only one person reviewed. But I was pleased to see that it was one of my original story followers from when I first posted the story. I'm sorry that you'll have to read the whole thing over again ; But I don't want to just post all 14 chapters up all at once. O.o so yea…Thanks Shinna!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha blah blah blah . whatever…one day mutter mutter

Chapter 2: The first touch 

**Miroku**

Miroku opened his eyes. He had passed out apparently. Maybe fallen asleep. He tried to remember what was going on until he noticed that he was in a room, on a large king size bed, with…._'shackles?_' he thought curiously as he tugged on the metal attached to both ankles. '_why would he shackle me to a bed?' _he thought about it for a second before a thought came to him and he started blushing furiously…_' could he want to…' _he stopped mid-thought as the door opened slowly and a sly looking Naraku walked into the room.

" Do you like your bed? I had it made up nicely for you so you would be comfortable." He said with way too much amusement for Miroku's liking.

"Why do you have me here…..and why…why am I…" he began but stopped as he realized that he was blushing again.

**Naraku**

He wasn't really sure why he had shackled the monk to the bed. The thought had just been appealing so he did it without thinking about it. His mind started conjuring images as a dark blush crossed the monk's face. '_What is he thinking about that is making him blush?'_ he wondered.

"Why the blush monk?" He asked, wondering to himself why he was enjoying this so much. What was that monk doing to him that he was getting so excited. He was seeing images in his head that were driving him insane.

He decided that he might be changing his plans around and grinned madly. He looked at the monk who was looking at him with a frightened and helpless look on his face…_'so_ _appealing…really…'_

"What are you going to do to me…?" the monk asked nervously.

"Why? Is there something in particular that you …want…me to do to you?" the demon purred as he closed in on Miroku. "Tell me monk…what is your name?" he asked out of the blue, while setting himself on the bed next to the gorgeous boy. _'gorgeous…? What is with me today?'_ The monk definitely had a nice body….and a beautiful face _' but why am I feeling so excited around him? This is not like me…but it's so much fun…I think I'll play around with him a little_ '

The monk looked at him and hesitated before stating his name softly, "Miroku…"

**Miroku**

'_He's so close to me...'_ he thought to himself. He knew that there was nowhere to go but couldn't help inching away from the demon on the bed with him. _'Why is he looking at me like that'_ he asked himself.

"His eyes…." He whispered silently, not realizing he was thinking out loud.

He suddenly lowered his face to look over the offending person. He was very well built and seemed to have curves in all the right places. His body was almost feminine.

Miroku couldn't help it. He reached out to touch Naraku. He wanted to see what he felt like. No…He needed to know. Why was he suddenly getting the urge to feel his enemy instead of kill him…

**Naraku**

What was he doing? He found himself under the admiring gaze of Miroku. He heard him whisper something softly and it took him a second to realize what he had said. _'My eyes…? What about my eyes?'_ He thought in amazement. Was the letch becoming attracted to him?

He found himself strangely turned on by the intimate images that started to roll through his head at the thought. He gasped as he was interrupted from his daydream by a cold hand on his chest. The monk was touching him!?! He couldn't hide the expression of shock on his face. The monk was not watching his face, but watching his own hands running on Naraku's chest and stomach.

He shuddered at the touch. And almost let a moan slip through his lips. It was a sensation he had never felt before.

"Miroku.." he caught himself whispering as he closed his eyes enjoying his hands on him. He looked up and almost let out a disappointed whimper when the monk moved his hands away. What was he doing? Why did he stop? He wanted the tender sensation to come back. The monk was looking at his hands with a surprised look, as if he were trying to figure out why he had just done what he did.

Naraku smiled. He would be having some fun with this monk.

**Inuyasha**

"YOU DID WHAT?!? "He screamed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kagome. That stupid wench, had shattered the Shikon Jewel…AGAIN! What was she thinking?

"What were you thinking?" he growled at her.

"Miroku told me to. I figured that he knew what he was talking about." She said almost stuttering in embarrassment. Inuyasha felt a growl rising in his chest_. ' THAT STUPID MONK. If I ever get my hands on him I'm going to make him wish he had never met me.'_

" Where is that stupid letch anyway?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed tone.

" I'm not sure" Kagome looked around her curiously and then thought.

"WHAT IF NARAKU HAS HIM!?!?!?" She suddenly shrieked, hurting Inuyasha's ears in the process. Inuyasha thought about this for a second before sighing. This was going to be a very long day.

A/N: So what do you think? I had a friend over while I wrote this so I was slightly distracted. Sorry. Please Review. Reviews are good for Char Char. Thank you! I know this was short. But I will have like a billion chapters and I will update every day or every other day. So you won't have to wait too long. I love you all. Don't hurt me!


	3. Chapter 3

Haha! Here we go! It's time for my third chapter. YAY! In this episode things start to heat up alittle zones out and starts drooling ehehehehe. So..this chapter is Rated R for some sexual content!

Disclaimer: HE'S MINE! MINE I TELL YOU men in white suits start to drag her away NOOOOOO LET ME GO. MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! MINE MINE MINE! One pulls out a wacky stick thing and holds it up NO I GIVE UP. AAAAAAH THEY'RE NOT MINE!!!! let go of her and walk away suckers! goes into her closet where Naraku is tied up and gagged and laughs maniacally closing the door. The terrified, muffled screams of Naraku Rica shading from the door. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

**Chapter 3: A kiss and some dinner **

**Miroku**

He couldn't believe what was happening. He was in Naraku's castle, eating dinner with him, and even having rather Hentai thoughts about him. Wasn't he supposed to be obsessed with woman? Not to mention that he was a monk! What was wrong with him?

"What am I doing here…?" he whispered before taking a sip of wine. He thought back to what had happened earlier that night.

**Flashback/Miroku**

He had been trailing his hands along Naraku's chest; the milky pale color and the silky smooth skin mesmerized him. He watched his hands as they slowly explored the perfect stomach and chest of his enemy. 'It's so smooth' he thought as he continued to brush his fingers gently along his delicate looking form.

He pulled his hands back and observed them. They tingled slightly. He was so confused. What had he just been doing? Naraku was a man. A man? Not a man…a demon and his greatest enemy; one that had tried to kill him and his friends on numerous occasions.

He looked up at Naraku. The demon's eyes were playful and determined, with a hint of disappointment. Only now did his brain register what had just happened. And soon it replayed everything down to the soft noises that Naraku had been making as he was touching him and his disappointed whimper as he backed off to think everything over.

The thoughts that he had been ignoring, threatened to take over his mind. They were driving him insane.

His gaze didn't leave Naraku's as the prince began to lean forward. Plagued by the thoughts he was having, he didn't even attempt to move. He just stared as Naraku leaned closer and closer.

"Naraku…do..n't" he finally managed to choke out softly just before Naraku's lips met his.

For a moment Miroku just closed his eyes and let Naraku kiss him softly. But suddenly the door burst open, as three female maids tumbled through the door, It was obvious that they had been spying on them. They were all bright red and Miroku couldn't help but chuckle as the all scrambled to get to their feet, all apologizing quickly.

One girl stepped forward with a horribly embarrassed face and bowed deeply.

"My…my lord…I…we're all…v…very sorry. We were just here t…to tell you that dinner is served." She stuttered, looking up as if expecting to be scolded by her lord.

Everyone stared in surprise as Naraku chuckled heartily..

"Very well then." he said, smiling knowingly.

"We'll continue this later my dear, tasty monk." He said turning to claim Miroku's lips once again.

He smiled into the kiss as one of the maids gasped and started getting flustered once again. He broke the kiss and smiled at Miroku who just looked at him curiously. Naraku had expected a little more resistance from the fiery monk but found that this was much to his liking.

He stood up and started to walk towards the door as the maids all scurried into the hallway. He turned around and grinned at Miroku.

"Well? Aren't you going to join me for dinner?" he asked, faking a hurt look before winking. Miroku looked at him in a daze and then nodded lightly.

"uh…yea.." he said softly before getting attempting to get off of the bed. He suddenly fell flat on his face, having forgotten about the shackles on his ankles. He growled under his breath as he looked up to a laughing Naraku.

"Now I know how Inuyasha feels." Naraku walked over and undid the shackles still trying to contain his laughter.

Miroku got up and brushed himself off. He was very embarrassed but he was hungry so he walked less than gracefully out of the room. Managing to trip over a pillow on the floor falling, once again, onto his face. Naraku rolled on the floor with laughter as the monk blushed dark red and finally was able to make his way down to the dining room. How he even knew the way there, he didn't know. It didn't matter; all he wanted was to get out of that confusing and embarrassing situation.

**End Flashback**

He sighed. What had been wrong with him? Why hadn't he stopped Naraku, or at least attempted to. He had even touched him willingly. It was a strange feeling to him. He had always loved woman. Or at least certain parts of woman…At least…he thought he did. He had been raised by his father to love woman. He had always been told that he had to have a heir in case he did not survive to take revenge on Naraku.

But now…now he didn't want to take revenge on Naraku. He thought carefully about how he was feeling. He had seen Naraku smile. Not his usual maniacal "I'm going to torture you" kind of smile. But a real one. And he had laughed. He had always thought that Naraku had no heart. But he was starting to think differently. What was this feeling that was starting to well up in his chest.

He clutched his chest and closed his eyes. What was going on? He sighed and looked up at Naraku who he noticed was admiring him. The same three maids were poking their heads around the corner and staring, almost drooling at the two men as they silently ate dinner. Miroku sighed as he realized how strange it was that he was here. And it seemed now that he was starting to enjoy Naraku's company. The thought scared him. But he was actually looking forward to later that night. He wondered what would happen.

He would have to wait and see. For now, he would just enjoy this quiet dinner.

AHAHA omg that was fun. ) R&R peoples!


	4. Chapter 4

LEMONY GOODNESS IS TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: pokes her head out of the closet and looks around before jumping out and laughing triumphantly HAHAHAH I TOLD YOU HE WAS MINE!!! HAHAHA Men in white suits appear suddenly appear behind her and capture her while another man unties the traumatized Naraku and lets him out of the closet NOOOOO YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME! NO NO NO MINEEEEEEEE! MINE I TELL YOU! You can't take him aw…lawyer walks towards her apparently…. They CAN take him away… ;.; That's no fair. sniffles as she is dragged to Sheppard Pratt with only a computer and a bed At least I can still type up my story…even though the characters begins to looks around but sees the white suit people and glares at them DON'T belong to me… --

Chapter 4: A bath

Miroku

Miroku sighed as he followed Naraku up to his room. He had no idea what was going to happen to him. And he was sorry to admit that he was a little more than frightened. He thought about his friends, and wondered if they were looking for him. He surprised himself as his thoughts changed to Naraku. 'His body, was so soft…' he thought tenderly. He would have never guessed that he would have felt so good.

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked in confusion. He had looked up and noticed that they had passed Naraku's Bedroom, and were headed towards another room at the end of the hallway.

"You need to bathe. You have blood on you and you wreak of that damned Hanyou Inuyasha." He stated bluntly. " You will bathe in the Hot springs with me. Do you understand? He asked while turning around to face him once they had reached the end of the hallway.

Miroku admired Naraku and he started to feel strange. Almost happy. He stood speechless for a few moments before nodding slowly, not taking his eyes off of the demon before him.

" H..Hai..Naraku-sama.." he stuttered.

He followed Naraku into the hot springs. Overjoyed at the different soaps and bath oils lines up on shelves. He had never seen so many before and couldn't help but stare in awe at the size of the hot spring. There were waterfalls and plants. It looked like a real outdoor hot spring. It was amazing.

"It's…incredible.." He whispered softly as he gawked at the sight before him. He suddenly felt something grab him around the waist from behind. He gasped out in surprise.

"Na…Naraku-sama…what are you…." He gasped again with closed eyes as he felt the sensation of lips on his neck. 'What is he …doing to me?' he thought frantically as his body suddenly burned with a fire he had never felt before. It was driving him insane. But he loved it. And he wanted more….

His thoughts stopped midway as he felt his robes being loosened from his body and he could only watch, in a strange trance, as they fell away to the floor, leaving his well-toned body in full view of Naraku. He could feel Naraku's eyes taking him in, every inch of him.

He watched as Naraku began to undo his own robes and began to blush deeply. He was about to see Naraku naked…but he couldn't peel his eyes away from the seductive figure only inches away from him. The last bit of his robes fell to the floor and Miroku couldn't help but look the rather sexy demon up and down. He was gorgeous. His thoughts were once again interrupted as Naraku put his hands on Miroku's chest. He let out an unconscious moan as sharp nails softly trailed down his tender skin.

Naraku

Naraku heard the monk's soft moans and held back with all of his strength to keep from raping the beautiful monk right there. No! He would carry this out as long as he could.

He trailed his nails down the monk slowly and stopped at his belly button. He grinned as he felt the monk shudder. He was getting very excited. He could smell ( and hear :3 ) his arousal.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He purred into Miroku's ear as he scooped the monk up into his arms and walked into the hot spring. The monk was in a trance and just stared off blankly. What was he thinking about? He placed the monk in the water gently and suddenly the monk snapped out of his trance and looked up at him with terrified eyes. Naraku chuckled to himself.

He let the monk stand up and started to walk towards the bath oils but suddenly the monk grabbed his hand. He looked back at the monk confused and before he could say anything the monk had pressed their lips together tightly. He felt the urgency in the kiss and smiled into it. The two men stood together in the bath kissing each other and beginning to explore one another.

Naraku let his claws trail down the monk's back and felt him moan into his mouth. When his nail reached the small of Miroku's back, he felt him jerk unconsciously forward and both of them let out a moan as their Manhood's pressed against one another's.

He leaned against the side of the hot spring as the monk began to kiss his neck and then his chest. Trailing licks and kisses down his chest towards his stomach. He gasped out as the monk gently kissed where his thighs met his stomach. He was on fire. He needed the monk so badly. He grasped onto the plants at the edge of the bath as if his life depended upon it. The monk was beginning to lick the point he had recently reached and Naraku could feel the energy starting to build up in him. The monk was driving him crazy. His senses had never been so alive before. Suddenly the monk took him into his mouth.

Naraku cried out in surprise as the monk engulfed him, licking his tip tenderly when a need for breath came. Naraku held back form busting the best he could. He wanted this to go on as long as possible before spilling his precious seed. He grabbed Miroku's hair gently and began to push his head down, pushing himself into the monk's mouth further. He heard a muffled whimper, but the monk began to pick up speed. Sucking and licking all the way.

He couldn't contain himself any longer. He was going to bust in the Holy man's mouth and he shoved himself deep into Miroku's throat as he had his orgasm. He felt the monk pull back and gasp as the hot seed spilled from his mouth and down his cheek. The monk was extremely flushed and looked amazingly innocent, even with cum running down the sides of his mouth.

He leaned down and kissed the monk, licking his own sperm from his new lover's mouth. Yes. Lover. He would make this man his lover. He had seen the desire in his eye and wanted him now more than ever. He would do whatever it took to make this man his own.

Miroku

Miroku closed his eyes as the hot substance was licked off of him by Naraku. He didn't know what had made him do what he did. It was something he never thought he would ever do, and it had been so sudden that he almost didn't know what was going on. No, he knew exactly what had happened. He had just given Naraku a blowjob…on his own will? In fact, Naraku had been walking away and HE had stopped him. He had felt a fire in him that he had to get rid of, and he had known that the only way was to give into his desire.

He let Naraku clear the remaining seed from his mouth and before Naraku could protest, he leaned down and cleaned the rest of Naraku's release from the tip of his shaft. It had a strong taste, and a strange texture to it. He let the substance slide down his throat and he then looked up at the dazed Naraku.

He leaned up closing his eyes, as he got closer. He brushed his lips gently against Naraku's. He marveled at how tender Naraku could be. He would never have believed that he could be so gentle if he had not felt it himself. He slow began to deepen the kiss. Is this what it really felt like?

He whimpered was Naraku broke the kiss.

"Miroku…I…I want you to be my lover." He whispered, gazing into his eyes. Miroku studied Naraku carefully…

"L..Lover?" Miroku asked under his breath. 'He wants me to be his..lover?!'

A/N: AAAAHH! I'm sorry. I was going to put more. But I am exhausted. So let me alone ;.; I'm sorry. I'll write more as soon as I get home from school tomorrow! I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go. Now that I have my strength back up, It's time to start typing again….it was only too late that I realized that my lemon was only a lime. sniffle Sad yes, I know. Well anyways.. It's time to go back to where I left off! Plus there will be some more odd and in my opinion, rather twisted pairing in this chapter. MWAHAHAHAHA. And keep up the reviews please! Oh yes and to avoid any confusion… I AM MIROKU as an rp character! And Sesshomaru is my friend Eli …who is a bitch and she is damned proud of it. I wuv woo Sesshy-sama! hug

Sesshomaru: twitch twitch

Disclaimer: escapes from Sheppard Pratt with the computer (laptop) and runs to find shelter. Walks into a castle and curls up into a chair. Someone is walking towards her Huh? Who's there? Noise stops and no one is there Hah. Whatever. I don't care. I shall find them all and make them MINE! is suddenly grabbed from behind by more men in white suits NOOOOOOOOOOOOo WHY DO YOU INSIST ON TAKING AWAY MY………..Lawyers following I Takahashi's characters from….me…..OH THE INHUMANITY. WHY TAKE AWAY MY ONE JOY IN LIFE!

Sesshomaru: Oh shut up will you?!

Miroku: tears in eyes but…but…Naraku-sama! ;.;

Sesshomaru: rolls eyes mumble mumble pulls out a tied up Naraku from behind his back Here ya go. A early birthday present!

Miroku: AHAHAHAHAH! sees white suited guys still in room and glares at them. Calls up Rumiko on the phone and asks her if she can borrow them for the fic and she says yes HAH! men in white suits go away HAHAHAHAH

Naraku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH struggles to get away from the crazy monk

Miroku: hehehehe evil smile

Naraku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chapter 5: A new love…maybe?

Miroku

He couldn't believe it. Naraku had just asked him to be his lover. He was speechless. That was the only way to describe what was going through his head. Miroku continued to gaze at Naraku as if searching for his answer. Did he really want to be this man's lover? What about his friends? What if they found out? And he looked down at his still covered hand and bit his lip. And if he couldn't kill Naraku, how would he lift the family curse from his hand? He just didn't know.

Naraku

Naraku watched as the monk looked down at his hand and suddenly felt a pang of guilt rise in his chest. The curse…how could he have forgotten about that?

Naraku looked up at the monk and made his decision. He had to lift the curse. He knew that the only reason that the monk had been trying to kill him in the beginning was to lift the family curse that resided in his hand. A void that would eventually swallow him up. He couldn't let that happen to Miroku. There was one other way to lift the curse from his hand and he had to tell the monk…

"Miroku…I have to tell you something. There is a way to lift that curse, that will not result in my or your death…" he whispered.

He watched as the houshi's face lit up.

"How? How can I lift this curse from my hand? I don't want to hurt you…but I don't really want to die. Please tell me." He begged as he grabbed Naraku's hands.

"You…have to … create a blood bond with me. The only problem with this is, that it would make you part demon. Only a fourth, but you would still have demon blood within you. And also, the blood blond can only be done under strict circumstances…" He said looking away.

"What…What are they?" Asked the worried monk.

Naraku looked at Miroku and smiled.

"You have to swear eternal loyalty to me…and want it…for the blood bond to be complete. In simpler terms, you would become my life mate." Naraku frowned at the monk's expression. Did he not want to be with him? Oh, how he wished the monk would be able to complete the bond that he desired for. What was it that the monk had that made his heart want to jump from his own body into the other man's hand. He wanted to give himself up to Miroku and no one else. He had never had kind feelings towards any man, or even a woman for that matter. What made him any different?

Miroku

Miroku thought carefully. He knew that he wanted Naraku. But did he really want to be with him as a life mate? He knew that he had to want the bond for it to actually work. He looked up at Naraku, Whose eyes showed that he was deep in thought. 'He really is beautiful' he thought to himself.

"Naraku, I don't know about that yet. I will see as time goes by. But for the time being, yes. I will be your lover. And I will stay with you until I can make that decision" This was all Miroku could say in response. He couldn't deny his attraction to the man, and wouldn't bother trying. It was the best answer that he could give for now. He hoped that it was enough.

Naraku

Naraku's smile grew as he heard the monk's words. He believed him, and was happy that Miroku had agreed to be his lover, if only for the time being. He leaned forward and hugged Miroku close.

"I'm glad." He whispered softly in his ear before releasing him from the hug.

He watched as Miroku looked up at him in wonder. He just smiled and chuckled.

"I believe we came here to clean. Why don't we do so?" He mused as he grabbed some soap.

Miroku nodded and picked up a bar himself smiling again. Naraku returned the smile and hugged Miroku again thinking, 'maybe things will turn out for the better after all.'

Kagome

'What could Naraku want with Miroku' Kagome thought as she rode on Inuyasha's back towards Naraku's castle. 'What purpose could it serve?' Her thoughts gnawed in the back of her mind as she yawned. She tugged lightly on the sleeve of Inuyasha's Kimono.

"Inuyasha, I think that we should stay here for tonight. If we are to fight Naraku, I would like to have all of my energy." She said sleepily.

She yelled out as Inuyasha stopped suddenly.

"Feh…fine then." He said in an annoyed tone as Kagome jumped off from his back. She glared as she heard him mutter something that sounded an awful lot like "Weak human".

"Go find us some wood Inuyasha. It's cold and we'll need a fire to keep us warm." She ordered, trying to keep from using a certain word. Inuyasha looked at her and for a second, she swore that she could see some unknown emotion in them. She shook her head and forgot about it. She sighed and pulled out a sleeping bag from her knapsack.

"Inuyasha…" she sighed to herself, sitting down on a log. Kagome watched as the half-demon bounded off into the forest and looked up at the moon. It was almost a new moon and she knew that Inuyasha would become a full human within a day or so. She heard rustling behind her but ignored it. She knew that it was just Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. What are you doing? Don't play around, we need wood to make a fire!" she said with frustration. When there was no answer she suddenly got a cold shiver down the back of her spine. 'That feeling…. could it be?' she thought. Her thoughts were confirmed as a soul skimmer floated by her. She turned around as fast as she could, picking up her bow and arrows.

"Kikyo! What are you doing here?" She said through a trembling voice.

She watched, frozen to her spot as Kikyo glided closer to her.

"Kagome, where is Inuyasha?" she asked without blinking, with an odd smile on her face. She stopped just in front of the trembling girl and looked down at her.

Kagome looked up at the dead priestess. ' I can't move' she thought frantically as she tried to run. She could see a strange look in her eyes and suddenly, didn't feel quite as afraid anymore. Kagome kept her eyes locked with Kikyo and tried to figure out what her motives were. She didn't look angry, or even sad. Just, like a normal happy person. It was almost creepy and all of the sudden her fear started to come back. 'What could she possibly want? And why didn't she leave after Inuyasha?' Her mind was screaming at her.

"Ki…Kikyo, he is not here right now." She said, half-expecting Kikyo to turn around and leave. But she was wrong. Kikyo just showed a tender smile and chuckled.

"Good. I need to discuss some matters with you without him present." She said, still with the tender and happy smile on her face.

"What could you possibly want to talk to ME about?" Kagome asked in surprise. She watched as Kikyo backed up slightly.

"Why don't we sit down then? I have much to speak with you about Kagome." She commented as she walked towards Kagome's sleeping bag and sat down. Kagome felt all of her muscles relax and she reluctantly followed Kikyo to her sleeping bag. She sat down and gazed over at Kikyo. Kikyo returned the gaze with a smile and a light giggle. Kagome blinked in surprise. Had she just giggled? In all of the times that Kagome had seen Kikyo, she had never once seen her giggle.

"Kagome…" she said now with a serious face. All Kagome could see was her profile. She was staring off straight in front of her as if deep in thought.

"I have a confession to make…. The past was not the only reason that I wanted to destroy Inuyasha…it is also the present. She stated, looking almost ashamed.

"The…present?" she asked curiously.

"Yes Kagome. The present. You see. He is in my way." She said looking up at her with fire in her eyes.

Kagome backed up slightly and replied nervously.

"uh….how is he…in your way? I mean, didn't you want to bring him to hell with you or something?

Kikyo sighed and looked at her through pitiful eyes. Kagome realized how beautiful Kikyo really was. 'No wonder Inuyasha loves her so much; she's gorgeous. I wonder if I will ever look like her….' She thought as a sad expression came over her face.

"Please Kikyo…I really want to know what you mean by in the way." Kagome said in a hushed voice.

Kikyo looked at her intensely and pulled her into a hug.

"Kagome…."

Inuyasha

"Stupid wench. Bossing me around like she owns me." Inuyasha muttered as he ran off in search of suitable firewood.

Inuyasha found a pile and stopped in front of it. He looked down at it sadly. 'Why does he look at me like that? Does she hate me?' he thought to himself, slowly bending over to pick up his find.

"Why the sad look Inuyasha?" came a sly voice from behind him

"You know, you've become quite careless for not hearing me come. I'm quite disappointed in you old friend." Inuyasha spun around as soon as he recognized the voice.

"MIROKU?!? What on earth are you doing here? How long have you been following us? Didn't you know that we have been searching for you almost non-stop since you disappeared? We thought that Naraku had taken you." Inuyasha said so fast that it took a second for Miroku to register it and laugh.

"Dear Inuyasha, You were right. I was taken by Naraku." He said with a strange twinkle in his eye.

Inuyasha examined Miroku carefully before taking a step forward. He looked normal enough and friendly enough, but he had a strange oddness to him that he didn't like. He could smell Naraku on him and didn't like it one bit. What was wrong with Miroku? Why did he not look distressed, or even tired? Inuyasha gasped as a realization came over him. Had Naraku put a spell on him?

"Miroku, where is Naraku? And why is it that you are not distressed after being with Naraku. Is it that you defeated him?" He asked suspiciously.

He watched as Miroku chuckled.

"Inuyasha, I have defeated Naraku. I have freed my hand from this wretched curse. It is slowly getting smaller as we speak. We are all free Inuyasha. But we still must finish collecting the jewel shards again. Though Naraku was our greatest enemy, he was not our only one. For now, why don't you and Kagome come to my new castle? Since I have destroyed Naraku, his servants willingly offered it to me, saying that they will serve me as thanks for destroying their former master. Won't you join me there? Or would you rather light a little fire in the middle of the woods to stay warm?" He kindly offered.

Inuyasha sighed. He knew that once Kagome found out what had happened, they would be going to the castle anyway, so he agreed reluctantly.

"Feh…Alright Miroku, you win. Let's go get Kagome" he huffed at the monk.

A/N: I know that was a weird chapter. And it's going to get weirder so hold on to you wigs anime fans! The next is soon to come!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to start Chapter 6 now! YAY! But first I have to clean my room and go to the mall and movies with Kagome Hentai grin yay. Well I better get to work. Write more when I get back. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ok now I'm really gonna start. Um I'm not sure how this chapter is going to turn out. I've got a friend over and he is starting to get me all depressed so this may be a sad chapter but I'm not sure. We'll just have to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters… ;.; they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi Y.Y

Chapter 6: Confessions

Miroku

Miroku felt bad for what he was doing. He knew that he was tricking his friends. But he needed to gather the jewel shards and he knew that he would lose if he opposed them. He would have to go along with them if they were to trust him. He sighed as Inuyasha and himself walked towards where Kagome resided. He could sense Inuyasha glaring at him the entire way.

"Inuyasha, why are you glaring at me" He asked, sounding hurt.

He could hear Inuyasha growl slightly under his breathe.

"There is something different about you Houshi. You have a strange scent to you; One that is unlike your normal one. I don't trust it at all. Which means, that I won't trust you until I figure out what it is." He answered gruffly, obviously suppressing growls.

Miroku just sighed and nodded, knowing that Inuyasha could clearly see him. It was sad really, that he really wasn't trustworthy after all. But he somehow felt obligated to help Naraku-sama. He had begun to enjoy his lover's company and felt that he really was beginning to love him. Or at least care deeply for him.

Miroku looked up and saw something familiar and began to panic. Kikyo? What was she doing there? He knew that Inuyasha saw it too because the dog-demon rushed to see what was happening. What they saw utterly confused the both of them. And he could almost hear Inuyasha's heart breaking.

Kikyo

Kikyo released her embrace and looked at the frightened girl in front of her. She knew that Kagome did not trust her, nor did she have any reason to. She knew how much her reincarnation cared for the dog-boy. But she also knew, that being herself, in a future form, that she would share the same affections as her.

"Kagome, I came here to tell you that It's not Inuyasha that I am after, but you." She admitted, suddenly feeling ashamed.

She watched as Kagome's eyes widened.

"You…you what? But, then. Why? Why were you always trying to bring Inuyasha to hell with you Kikyo?" she asked trembling slightly from both coldness and she guessed, fear.

She sighed and looked into her eyes, trying to calm her and make her believe what she was saying.

"Lady Kagome, I was trying to send him to hell, not myself. Once he was there, he would be out of the way. Then you would be able to be happy with me, without thinking that you love that boy. You do not love him as you think you do, but as a mother would. I know; I am you. We share the same feelings towards him, and soon, towards each other." As soon as she finished speaking, Kikyo leaned forward and kissed Kagome softly on the lips. She didn't push her. She didn't want to scare her away.

She looked down at Kagome, who was wide-eyed and pulled her into another hug. This time smiling as the embrace was returned.

Kagome

Kagome leaned into Kikyo's chest. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. But when she thought about it, she realized that the part about Inuyasha was true. At some points in time she had thought she loved him, but then soon realized that she indeed had thought of him as her own child. Even if they fought constantly and they were quite violent with each other, she cared deeply for him and of his well-being. She let a few tears slide down her cheek before letting her sobbing start.

"Kikyo…I…I had no idea…that…that you felt this way. Why …didn't you tell me before? I would have understood." She asked between sobs. She didn't understand why Kikyo had not told her before. She was confused and buried her face into the loving priestess. She didn't need to hear the answer, but she wanted to confirm her own feelings towards Kikyo. She had to see if what she has said were true about her affections.

Kikyo

Kikyo pet Kagome's hair gently and frowned. She had been afraid of Inuyasha finding out and trying to hurt Kagome or herself. But, she too cared for Inuyasha as a mother, and had not wanted him to think that no one had loved him. She wanted him to believe that Kagome or maybe even herself, had once loved him.

"Kagome…I…"She was cut off as Kagome tentatively raised her head up and placed a kiss on her lips. She was non-the-less shocked, but did nothing to stop her. She returned the kiss and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the girl's lips against her own. She felt warm, unlike how she usually felt. She had not felt a sensation like this for a long time and yearned to feel the warmth of life again.

She reluctantly pulled away from Kagome's kiss and looked down at the girl. She could see the wonder in the girl's eyes and pulled her in close to her, feeling the warmth of her body pressed against hers.

"Kagome, I love you." She whispered. "Please love me in return."

A/N: Woah that was really short I know. But I need to get to sleep now. And I didn't want to not post what I already had. And besides, it's a perfectly well made CLIFFY! HAHAHAHHA EVILNESS! MWAHAHAHAHA. Well I should have the next chapter up within a day or so. So don't worry. I won't leave ya hangin' ….for too long Evil laughter


	7. Chapter 7

Oh yea and peoples. I would still like you to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters (clings to Kagome and Naraku) maybe I will buy them from Rumiko Takahashi when I am rich and famous! HAHAHAHAHA well.. That'll never happen sweat drop

Chapter 7: Realizations

Inuyasha

Inuyasha stood there shocked behind a tree. He now knew how Kagome must have felt when she had seen them together. It was painful. He clutched his heart and fell softly to his knees as he watched the scene in front of him. Had Kikyo really been trying to kill him so that she could get to Kagome's heart?

"Kagome…no…" he whimpered softly under his breath, as tears started to well into his eyes. It was unlike him to cry, he didn't want to, but he couldn't hold it back. It was only now that he realized how much he had loved Kagome. Kagome had been kind to him, even when he was a stubborn stuck up asshole. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Miroku's comforting face. Comforting? Yes it was, even though there was something strange about him now, it was definitely Miroku. He surprised even himself as he turned around and threw himself into Miroku's arms and started crying softly.

He just sobbed as a surprised Miroku started to hold him tightly, trying to comfort him.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry… I wish there was something I could do to help. I really do." Miroku whispered to him.

Inuyasha looked up at the monk and suddenly felt ashamed. He had brought all of this on himself. It was his fault. He should never have trusted Kikyo or …even Kagome. He shouldn't have let himself fall in love with someone so untouchable. He just continued to look up at Miroku's eyes and saw a sweet smile cross his face. Miroku really was so kind to him. Once again he felt ashamed. He had treated everyone so horribly and yet they were always there to be by his side when he needed help.

"Why…Miroku…why are you helping me? After all that I have said and done? Why are you showing me so much care?" he asked with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

He saw Miroku's smile get even more tender and caring as he asked this question and even heard a light chuckle.

"Because Inuyasha, I care very much about you. Even though you may not be the most agreeable demon in the world, you've got a softer side of you that I know is there. And now that I have seen it, I don't regret staying with you even one bit." He pulled Inuyasha into a strong hug and Inuyasha looked up at him. He felt like a child again; Full of questions and innocence. He hugged Miroku back and welcomed the warmth and comfort of his body.

"Miroku…Thank you"

Miroku

Miroku sighed as Inuyasha slowly began to fall asleep against him. He felt terrible. First he teamed up with their worst enemy, and now Kagome, the one that he knew Inuyasha cared deeply for, was abandoning her love for him for her past self. It seemed strange. He knew that things would be very bad for Inuyasha and he felt extremely guilty.

"Inuyasha, I'm really sorry about this." He whispered

He felt Inuyasha stir and look up to him. He looked like a little kid; His eyes so full of curiosity. He couldn't help himself; he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Inuyasha's lips. It was an innocent kiss, not meant to be sexual at all. He didn't understand why he did it. It was off of a whim he guessed. He looked down at Inuyasha's eyes as they widened.

"Miroku, you…you…kissed me." He said in shock, quietly.

To Miroku's surprise, he didn't pull away, he just continued to stare at him with shock and curiosity in his eyes. What was that boy thinking? Why didn't he push away? He sighed and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I don't know why I did that. I have no right. Please forgive me." He managed to say before Inuyasha hugged him tightly."

"Miroku, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I'm a stubborn, arrogant, asshole and I'm sorry. You don't have to be sorry Miroku. You're one of the only people that have ever shown any affections towards me without me just throwing it back in their faces. I don't want to do that anymore. I want to know what it's like to be really loved." He stated softly, clinging to Miroku's robes tightly as more tears welled into his eyes.

Miroku was shocked. What the fuck had gotten into that demon? Wasn't he supposed to be arrogant and rude? Why was he acting like a hurt little boy all of the sudden? He was completely bewildered.

"Inuyasha, why are you acting so strange?" he asked. As soon as the boy looked up at him, he understood. Inuyasha was absolutely heart broken. As soon as he had found someone that he loved, she was ripped away from him. He was confused and lost. Miroku could honestly say that he didn't know what it felt like to have a broken heart. But the sadness and desperation that Inuyasha was feeling, were welling up inside himself as well.

"Miroku, please help me! I don't know what to do. I'm so confused." He cried. Miroku looked at him and smiled sadly. He could see how desperate he was. He leaned down and kissed him again, this time feeling Inuyasha return the favor back to him. He thought silently to himself, ' I'm sorry Naraku-sama. I have to do this one last thing for him.'

Naraku

Naraku watched in Kanna's mirror at the happening's with Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome. He himself couldn't help but feel a little jealous of what Miroku was about to do. He thought about interfering, but something in his heart told him that he should let things be as they are. He just sighed and turned his attention to the two mikos.

Now this was something that he would NEVER have expected. Kikyo in love with Kagome.

"This should prove interesting" he commented as he watched the two girls carefully. "Very interesting indeed."

Kagome

Kagome looked at the beautiful priestess embracing her. 'She loves me…' she thought silently to herself. She looked up at Kikyo. Kikyo had always seemed like someone who could feel nothing but anger and hatred. But she was seeing that Kikyo could feel things much like a normal being. Kagome felt her heart beating fast in her chest. She was nervous and feeling slightly giddy as well. She decided that she needed to answer Kikyo the best he could.

"Kikyo, I….I don't know if I love you…I may, but I don't believe I've ever been in love before. It may take some time before I am able to tell of my true feelings. But I will try. I know what it's like to care for someone. And not have them show any of your affection back. So I will try, for you." She said honestly.

She saw Kikyo smile. She was so beautiful. Almost like a goddess. She glowed slightly which made her look even more like a goddess, or an angel. She felt a soft hand on her cheek then sighed as it slid down to her chin. Kikyo lifted her chin up so that Kagome was looking directly into her eyes. She watched as Kikyo leaned down for another kiss. She closed her eyes and when Kikyo's lips touched hers she responded without question.

Kikyo

She would try. That was all that she wanted to hear. She knew perfectly well that Kagome wouldn't love her the moment she admitted her own love. It was too fast for love to grow. She kissed Kagome tenderly, not wanting it to end. But she knew that Inuyasha was there. She knew that he had heard, and actually felt sad. She had indeed cared for him and didn't want to hurt him like this. But she had, had the chance to tell Kagome, and she couldn't wait any longer to tell her. She pulled away slowly and looked down and the beautiful young girl.

"Kagome, Inuyasha….he is in the forest near us. We should find him. I believe that he hear our conversation." She said painfully. She could see the sudden guilt show through Kagome's gaze.

"Inu…yasha…oh no" She whispered sadly.

Kikyo listened carefully and could hear Inuyasha. She strained her ears to hear what he was saying. She knew he was with Miroku, and…they…hold on. She looked at Kagome quickly and motioned for her to gather her supplies.

"Kagome, don't leave anything here that you are not afraid of losing. Someone may steal it. Hurry." She stated as calmly as possible. "I'll be right back."

Kikyo quickly made her way to where she heard Inuyasha and the monk. She concealed herself with her soul skimmers and looked into the forest. She saw Inuyasha and Miroku…kissing? She was shocked. But then she thought about it. 'He must be so upset about what he heard that he is using the monk to comfort himself' she said to herself sadly. She did not want Kagome to see what she had just seen. She had to distract her somehow…

Kikyo turned back and releasing the Soul skimmer's spell, she reappeared and made her way to Kagome. She knew how she could distract Kagome. She just prayed that it wouldn't frighten her. Kagome looked up at her and just blinked while putting the bag on her back. Kikyo placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders and once again placed her lips on Kagome's. She was happy to feel her responding without hesitation and dared to take things a little further. She took the straps of the bag and slid it off of Kagome's back. She would not be needing the bag. The bag slid to the ground with a soft thud and Kagome closed her eyes tightly. Kikyo let her tongue wander the girl's bottom lip slowly, hoping that Kagome would grant her entrance. To her delight, Kagome opened her lips slowly. She knew that Kagome had never done such a thing before and was probably scared, or at least nervous. She slid one hand down to Kagome's waist and left her other on her shoulder, massaging it gently, hoping to relax her a bit.

She deepened the kiss more and was very pleased that Kagome let out a small whimper into her mouth. She shivered in response and deepened it even more. Kagome's her on her arms and she could feel Kagome loosening up a bit. She nipped slightly at her upper lip and heard her gasp. She knew that Kagome was enjoying this and she began to get a bit excited. She broke the kiss and looked at the panting girl who had slightly glazed eyes. Kikyo smiled and picked her up, much to Kagome's surprise.

Kikyo walked over to Kagome's sleeping bag and gently laid her down on the bag.

"Ki…Kikyo…?" questioned the nervous girl.

Kikyo just smiled and lowered down so that she was on top of Kagome, but not laying on her; Just holding herself over her.

"Kagome, you don't have to worry. I won't do anything that you don't want me to do." She said with a kind smile, in an attempt to comfort the trembling teen. "I Promise you that…"

A/N: Woah I like already have the next chapter in my head but once again, I won't be able to get up tomorrow (for school twitch ) if I don't go to sleep. It's WAY past my bedtime. I stayed up just for you people! Be happy! It's like 2:20 am right now and I'm tired so nighty night people. Oh, and review. Reviews are good. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I'm gonna attempt chapter 8 although I'm quite tired right now. I just realized that I haven't written in awhile. I have a very,very,very,very,very,very goooooooooood day. coughs and blushes thinking about how her day went Yea well, um, I'm just gonna write now. R&R peoples.

Disclaimer: Too happy to care if I own it or not. Though I don't. But at the moment I don't care! D so yea, Inuyasha and all of it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 8: Close Encounter

Miroku

Miroku looked down at the desperate Hanyou. He leaned down and kissed gently on the neck. Nipping and licking as he moved down to his chest. Inuyasha was whimpering and moaning, gasping and squirming as Miroku did this. Miroku rose up his head and kissed Inuyasha hard on the mouth. He could see the blush on Inuyasha's face and could hear his heart beating faster. Miroku broke the kiss and looked down at the silver-haired dog demon and sighed.

"Inuyasha, do you really want this? I don't want to hurt you…I really don't. So please, Inuyasha, only do this if you really want to." He whispered sadly.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku thoughtfully for a few moments before starting to smile just a bit. He suddenly leaned up and nipped lightly at Miroku's neck with his fangs, drawing blood. Inuyasha licked the blood slowly and seductively off of Miroku's neck, causing the monk to moan and shudder. Miroku closed his eyes and gasped as the Hanyou continued to nip at his shoulder.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha licked at the blood slowly making its way down Miroku's now bare chest. He was enjoying himself and could clearly smell Miroku's arousal. He purred softly as Miroku's gasps and moans came out softly. He stopped what he was doing and breathed for a minute. He could hear the Miroku's surprised gasp as he flipped him over onto his back. Inuyasha growled low in his chest. He wanted to dominate and he was going to do so. He held down Miroku's arms and gently licked at the peak of his hard nipples. Inuyasha felt him shiver under him and moaned unconsciously as the monk lifted up his torso, obviously trying to get relief from his throbbing organ.

"Miroku, I'm going to take my sweet time with this. I want it to last." He growled under his breath.

Miroku moaned in response to his words and lifted his torso up further, chasing Inuyasha's waist as he moved his own member away from his. Inuyasha placed his calves down on Miroku's thighs, to prevent him from moving his lower body much.

Miroku tried desperately to press himself against Inuyasha. He was hurting. He was so hard that the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Inuyasha! Please…it hurts so much!" he gasped between his failed attempts at contact.

Inuyasha chuckled and suddenly stood up completely, letting Miroku free. Inuyasha jumped up into the branches of a tree, leaving the stunned Miroku lying on the ground panting.

"Stay there Miroku, I need to get something very quickly" he mused softly as he hacked at a vine on the branch. He was going to be enjoying himself fully with this. He would dominate and Miroku would be his to dominate. He chuckled evilly to himself.

"This is going to be fun" he said as he rolled up the vine into a circle.

He heard a moan and saw that Miroku had begun stroking himself. Inuyasha felt his length twitch slightly and gasped. Why was this exciting him so much? He looked down at the monk and took in the sight.

The monk lay sprawled out on his robe. Inuyasha could see the skin perfectly, even in the dark. Miroku was covered in a small layer of sweat and a dark flush covered his face. He was trying desperately to relieve the pressure that was most definitely building. He watched and listened as the monk moaned and raised his hips slightly to the air as he rubbed at his member vigorously. Inuyasha let a moan escape him as he found himself touching his own self. He gasped in surprise at his actions. But paid no attention to it.

He jumped silently from the tree and walked over to Miroku, holding onto the vine tightly as his excitement rose. He stood over Miroku, who was panting heavily, but had stopped what he was doing once he saw Inuyasha coming towards him. Inuyasha smirked and grabbed both of Miroku's wrists with one hands as he quickly tied the stunned monk's hands above his head. He heard Miroku gasp and whimper as he struggled to free his hands. He could smell the fear and excitement coming from the monk and everything combined was starting to turn him on even more. He made sure that the monk was tied to a small tree before standing back over him again.

He couldn't hide the large grin that spread across him face. He was dominating and he was enjoying every moment of it. He leaned down over Miroku and began to nibble lightly on his earlobe. Once again, he felt the monk shudder and heard small gasps, whimpers, and moans escape his lips.

Miroku

Miroku moaned softly as the dog demon continued to tease him. He struggled at his bonds but found that he could not break them as hard as he tried. The feeling excited him, but he barely admitted to himself that he was a little frightened of what Inuyasha might do to him. He struggled some more as Inuyasha just looked down at him with a slightly crooked grin on his face. He whimpered helplessly as Inuyasha began to lick at his chest and abdomen. He unconsciously arched his back, trying to persuade Inuyasha to release him from his pain.

He gasped as Inuyasha began to make his way down towards his thighs with his tongue. Going everywhere but where Miroku needed him to go, making his dick throb mercilessly. He was in so much pain that he was about to scream.

"Inuyasha! Please, It hurts so badly. Help, I beg of you!" he whimpered shamelessly.

Inuyasha grinned even wider. Miroku could tell that this is what he had wanted. He continued to whimper and complain softly while arching his back, to show that he was truly helpless and at Inuyasha's will.

"Miroku, yea sure I'll help you. You just relax." He chuckled.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha was getting so excited that even he himself was starting to feel a bit of pain. He stripped off his clothes to bare himself to Miroku.

"Take it all in Miroku. Do you like what you see here?" he asked with a sign of darkness in his voice.

He watched as Miroku scanned him over, with a look of pure lust in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, please. All I can do is beg. Please take me now. I need release!" He muttered in a way that made Inuyasha shiver with delight.

"With pleasure, Houshi." He purred.

Naraku

That was it. He wasn't going to let the Hanyou do this to HIS Miroku. He immediately flew from his balcony towards the forest near his castle. Where the lovers all lay.

Miroku

Miroku gasped. Not because of anything that Inuyasha was doing, but because he could sense Naraku coming. He suddenly became afraid. 'What if he tries to kill Inuyasha!' he thought, panicking.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as Inuyasha suddenly swallowed his length. He yelled out in surprise and once again arched his back. All thoughts of Naraku temporarily gone.

But suddenly he felt the loss of Inuyasha's mouth on his erection and looked up in surprise, only to get a sudden lurch of fear rise in his stomach.

"Naraku…" he whispered.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha struggled to free himself from the unknown person. Who would dare disturb him when he was about to mate with someone? But suddenly he felt his stomach do a summersault. Blood and sulfur. He stiffened up and suddenly looked down at the monk and glared.

"Naraku…Miroku, you told me that you killed him. You lied." He growled slowly and calmly.

He saw Miroku look at the ground and suddenly became angry. Why would he have to lie about something like that? Unless, maybe he had truly thought that he had killed Naraku. Maybe Naraku had him under a spell. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute. But suddenly Naraku dropped him onto the ground.

"Miroku, Let's go now. You've had your fun." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Inuyasha was confused. He saw Miroku nod and frown when he realized how exposed he was and the helpless situation he was in. He watched in shock as Naraku approached Miroku.

Naraku

He couldn't help but grin as he made his way over to free the boy. He was so tempted to make him his own right here, in front of Inuyasha's eyes. But he just chucked and decided to tease him a bit.

"Yare Yare. Now, how did you manage to end up like this, Miroku" He purred as he leaned over him.

He heard Inuyasha gasp in surprise and chuckled.

"Surprised Inuyasha? Didn't think that you're dear friend would let Naraku get so close to him?" he asked enjoying the look of hurt and confusion that he saw when he looked over his shoulder at the Hanyou.

Inuyasha remained speechless and he just turned back to Miroku and leaned down to his ear.

"Let's go…" he whispered as he sliced the vines in half, freeing Miroku.

He helped Miroku up before picking him up bridal style and facing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we will see each other again soon." He grinned with the rather flushed Miroku in his arms, looking up at him in awe. He thought that he looked like a little boy who had just been saved by his biggest hero. He turned at flew off towards his castle leaving a very confused Inuyasha sitting on the ground.

A/N: Seeya next chapter. REVIEW PEOPLES! REVIEW LIKE YOU'VE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I'm finally doing this chapter after all the stupid crap I went through with my brain, I finally got back into the story again. Ill keep this mass story writing mode on as long as I can. Enjoy. LIME!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I have a plushie at least now! holds up giant Inuyasha plushie I LOVE MY INUYASHA PLUSHIE!

Chapter 9: A fallen hearts, silent forgiveness, and a sorry watcher

Koga

Koga ran as fast as he could toward the scent of his woman. Maybe this time Kagome would come away with him and be his mate. He smiled to himself then frowned. There was something different about her smell though. There was something else there. He slowed down before stopping and sniffed the air.

"What is that smell?" he asked himself out loud. It was familiar to him yet there was a hint of something else in there.

He continued to sniff and followed his nose. He listened carefully as he approached the source of the smell, trying to figure out what that smell was. He stopped dead in his tracks and listened. Had he heard wrong? He could have sworn he heard Kagome's voice. But what was she saying? He listened again; this time hearing it more clearly.

He looked into the clearing cautiously to confirm what he was hearing. He blinked in surprise. Was that….Kikyo….and Kagome? His woman was on the ground with another woman. Her past self even…He was utterly shocked and just stared at the scene in front of him.

Kikyo

Kikyo licked the side of Kagome's neck softly. She was delighted by the soft gasps that she was hearing from her. It was extremely exciting and she felt herself getting wet. She made her way to the Miko's shoulder and nipped gently at it then licked it, leaving a trail down as far as she could until the fabric of her shirt wouldn't go any further.

She moved back up and kissed Kagome harshly, ravaging the girl's mouth with her tongue, loving the way her hot mouth was responding to the infiltration. She let her hands wander under Kagome's thin shirt and frowned when she found a weird breast holder in the way.

She heard Kagome giggle slightly and push her up. Kikyo lifted herself off of Kagome and watched as she slowly lifted her shirt up over her head. Once again Kikyo was disappointed at the strange white piece of fabric that covered Kagome's chest and tugged at it in wonder. Kagome giggled again.

"Here let me help you with that" Kagome said softly as she reached behind her back and undid the clasps masterfully with one hand.

Kikyo watched as the fabric slid off of her shoulder and onto the ground, leaving Kagome's chest fully exposed to her. She gazed at the perfect sized breasts and then looked up at Kagome's blushing face.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Kagome. You very beautiful." She said kindly, hoping to comfort her.

Kagome just nodded and continued to sit there blushing but smiling at the same time. Kikyo smiled. She really was very beautiful.

Koga

Koga pried his eyes away from the two girls. He was confused. What was going on? But he couldn't help but be extremely turned on by this sight. He shivered and sat down to think. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly hoping to calm himself down but paused for a moment. He sniffed the air. There was definitely something besides female hormones in the air.

He sniffed again and suddenly jumped up. It was Inuyasha.

"Why that bastard! How DARE he watch my woman without her knowing!" He growled under his breath.

He silently stalked around the clearing towards where he could clearly smell Inuyasha. He peered out from behind a tree, only to see something that he has not expected. Inuyasha was not watching them as he thought. He was sitting up against a tree, naked. He was staring off into the trees looking hurt and confused. Though his erection was clear, he was paying no mind to it.

Koga gazed at Inuyasha. He looked so innocent there. Not at all like you usually did. He wasn't acting stuck up or arrogant. He just looked like a lost, hurt puppy dog. His ears were even drooping a little. He fought the urge to go over and pet him on the head. He frowned. What was wrong with him? He thought back to what he had seen and wondered. Did something happen between him and Kagome that made her turn to Kikyo?

He stood there and looked at Inuyasha sympathetically. It was rarely that he felt badly for someone such as Inuyasha. He sighed softly to himself and was about to turn to walk away when he heard Inuyasha talking to himself.

"Why…Miroku, Kagome, Kikyo…all of you. Why…?" he whispered with tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Koga was even more confused now? 'The monk? What did the monk do to him?' he thought silently to himself. He continued to watch as Inuyasha began to sob and felt even worse. Something really bad must have happened for Inuyasha to be this upset. He never let any weak emotions show through like this. And even if he did so by himself, he would have been able to smell me coming if something weren't so preoccupied.

He just shook his head and sighed again but suddenly sniffed the air again. There was once again someone else there. He sniffed harder and suddenly got a chill down his spine when he realized who was approaching. He got down to the ground as quickly as he could knowing that even though Inuyasha couldn't see him, that this particular person may indeed be able to.

He watched silently as a figure approached from the trees. He was right. The taiyokai of the western lands stepped out from behind the trees by Inuyasha with his usual emotionless face. Inuyasha looked up at him, obviously startled at his half-brother's sudden appearance.

"Ses…Sesshomaru…what are you….? What are you doing here?" he whispered out while looking up at him with a tear-streaked face.

Sesshomaru looked down at his younger half-brother and Koga thought that he saw confusion in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I have come for the Tetsusaiga, but it seems that you do not have it in your presence. May I ask why you have no clothing on?" he asked with just a hint of humor in his voice.

Inuyasha looked down at himself and immediately covered himself up and started blushing.

"I..I……uh…" he started to stammer with that still sad look on his face.

"I'm not sure what to say…." He said after given up trying to make an excuse. He looked down at the ground and hugged his knees. He didn't care what Sesshomaru did to him. He had no will to live any longer.

"Sesshomaru, just kill me if you want to. I have no reason to live anymore." He said as the tears started to fall again.

"Please…Big brother. Please make the pain go away…"

A/N: ok so I promised a longer chappie…I lied. P this is just the perfect place to leave off and I cross my heart that I won't leave you hanging as long as I did the last time. I was having a very long brain fart. Well now I'm back in the swing of things so I should be back on schedule. I hope you enjoyed this chapter thought there wasn't very much yaoiness in it. Actually it was more Yuri…but oh well…next one will have more Yaoiness…It was just important for the ever so wonderful plot.


End file.
